


Pinky Promises

by CherryliciousFanfiction



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Broken Promises, F/M, Hurt, Mentions Of College Years, Some Swearing, many tears, pinky promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryliciousFanfiction/pseuds/CherryliciousFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Matt, and Foggy-The Three Musketeers. The Two Lawyers And Their Secretary. Years ago the three of you promised you'd be friends forever, and you have been, until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Promises

Tears welled in your eyes as you stared at the photo on your night table. It was a picture of you, Matt, and Foggy in college.  
The Three Musketeers.  
The two lawyers and their secretary. Ever since the three of you met, you were inseparable.  
Not anymore.  
Ever since Matt told Foggy that he was Daredevil, your friendship started to crumble. Fights broke out between the three of you. And now that Nelson and Murdock is done, your friendship is gone. Over.  
You ripped the frame upside down, so that the smiling picture of you three was covered by the table. Tears trickled down your face. Ever since Nelson and Murdock broke up, Matt was distant, especially after Electra died. Even to you, his girlfriend. Foggy stopped talking to Matt, and only texted you the occasional "Hi". It hurt. After Matt told Karen about him being Daredevil, she also distanced herself, spending almost all her time with her journalist friends at The Bulletin. Everything was going to shit, and it couldn't be stopped.  
You walked up to the roof, you needed fresh, crisp air. Matt wasn't home, he almost never was anymore, leaving you alone with your thoughts of what was going on with your friends. If you could call them your friends.  
You went to the edge, your arms resting against the ledge. The cool breeze made your (hair length) (hair color) flap behind you. Cars and trucks whooshed below you. It was almost calming. Cars honked, and people yelled, the normal for New York. For once, there were no police sirens going off in Hell's Kitchen. You breathed in, the smokey air calming you, but tears still welled up in your eyes.  
They promised.  
Pinky Promised.  
You can't break those.  
~~~FlashBack To College~~~  
The smell of cigarettes and beer clogged your nose, and hazy yellow lights clouded your vision. You could see your two best friends laughing in front of you. They weren't quite drunk yet, but they were getting there.  
It felt so nice. So nice, that you didn't want it to end.  
You tapped your nails against the beer bottle, sighing, catching the attention of Matt and Foggy. They looked at you.  
"Why the long face, (Y/N)?" Foggy asked with worry etched into his face. Matt shared the same look.  
"Promise me," You started, tears pricking your eyes. "Promise me that this won't die. That we'll stay like this, have these moments forever. Be friends forever."  
Smiles formed on their lips, making you smile as well.  
"Of course (Y/N), the three of us are forever." Matt responded, putting up his pinky finger. Foggy did the same.  
"We pinky swear." Foggy said just loud enough over the ruckus of the bar.  
"But you can't break those..." You shakily said.  
"We have no intention of breaking it." Matt explained.  
A tear rolled down your face. The three of you interlocked pinkies.  
"Together forever." You guys said at the same time.  
~~~Back To The Roof~~~  
"(Y/N)?" You heard someone say behind you. You knew that voice anywhere. It was Matt.  
You quickly wiped the tears that fell on the back of your hand and turned to face him.  
You covered your mouth with your shaky hands when you see the state he's in.  
His usually combed and washed brown hair was greasy, and stuck up all over the place, and his button down shirt was dirty, and had creases all over. His glasses, along with his pants, were covered in mud, while his stubble was out of control.  
You couldn't trust your voice to stay calm, so you stayed silent.  
A motorcycle passed in the distance, masking the silence between the two of you.  
"What's wrong?" Matt whispered, he was obviously concerned.  
You uncovered your mouth, and inhaled deeply, resting your hands on the ledge behind you. More tears threatened to fall. You looked down at your sneakers.  
"You can break me physically, but add one word, and you can't break me at all. You had no intention of doing either but you broke one." you said quietly, knowing Matt could hear you just fine. "What am I?"  
You looked up at him, but seeing him confused broke your heart.  
"What? I don't-I don't...(Y/N), what is this all about?" Matt asked.  
"A promise," You choked out, tears free falling from your eyes again. "A pinky promise."  
His brow furrowed. Matt was still confused, and he was about to say something, but you cut him off.  
"Does the phrase, 'Together forever' ring any bells, Matthew?" You spat.  
Matt swallowed, and rubbed his hands together nervously. "N-no?"  
You sobbed quietly. "Think back to college. At a bar. The three of us, and you-no-we- promised we'd be together forever. Pinky promised," you said, anger lacing your words. "Do you remember?"  
Matts face was washed with guilt and realization. "The three of us are together forever..." He whispered. "Oh (Y/N)," he said, tears started to fall.  
You only nodded.  
"Oh (Y/N), I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. (Y/N)..." He trailed off, putting his head in his hands.  
"Sorry doesn't mean shit right now." You said calmly.  
The lump in your throat grew bigger, and it was getting hard to speak without sobbing loudly. When Matt didn't say anything, you walked past him, walking down the stairs to your shared apartment.  
You didn't know what to do, or where to go. The only people you trusted moved on, or at least wouldn't take you in. You could go to Claire, but she would ask questions. There was no way you could stay another night in your apartment, with all the memories, and the smells.  
So, you just packed necessities and headed out. You didn't see Matt on your way, not that you cared at the moment. At the moment, you were numb.  
With your bag on your shoulder, you started to walk. You followed the sidewalk, bumping into strangers and dodging trash. You just walked. Where? Anywhere.  
You debated whether to call Foggy or not. Maybe you could tell him what you told Matt about the pinky promise. Maybe that would make him stay. You didn't have anything to lose now, so why not?  
You dialed his number, already regretting what you were doing. But it had to be done.  
He picked up on the last ring, but didn't say a thing.  
"Foggy?" You asked, your voice, along with your hands, was shaking even more than before.  
"(Y/N)." Foggy replied calmly, not even acknowledging the fact that you were practically crying.  
"Does the phrase 'Together forever' mean anything to you?" You asked.  
"Uh," Foggy said, thinking as far back as he could. "No."  
You sighed. "How about a pinky promise?" You tried again.  
"A pinky prom-oh." Foggy said, realizing what you were asking about.  
"What happened to that, Foggy?" You asked, sadly. "What happened to the Three Musketeers? The two lawyers and their secretary?" You choked again. "The unbreakable pinky promise was broken, Fog." You leaned against a brick wall of a tattoo parlor.  
Foggy sighed on the other end. "Listen (Y/N), I've-I've got a call on the other line. I gotta go. Bye." Foggy hung up before you could say anything.  
You groaned and you got looks from people passing by. You put your phone on your pocket, feeling another wave of tears over taking you.  
You had no clue where to go, and it was starting to get dark out. Hell's Kitchen wasn't exactly safe at night. But you knew Matt would watch over you as Daredevil, and for once in the past couple weeks, you felt somewhat okay. You knew this city by heart, and you just followed the streets all night, occasionally hearing footsteps on the roof above you.  
In the morning, you ended up in front of your apartment building. The sunlight shined on it, making it look halfway decent for a change. It looked appealing.  
Even though it was pretty early, the sidewalks and the streets were already busy with people going to work, or going on runs. Usually you'd be at the office at this time, but now, you didn't have an office to go to. Neither did Matt.  
You didn't know if you blamed this on anyone. Most would say it's Matt's fault, but you weren't sure. Maybe it was no ones fault.  
You walked into the building, the familiar smell of mold and dust bombarding you. The steps creaked under your weight, probably alerting Matt of your presence.  
You didn't know why you went in, maybe to apologize, and start over. A new slate sounded nice, but how could you bring yourself to just forget some of the best times of your life?  
You shook your head and sighed, opening the squeaking door to your apartment. You slung the bag on the floor, and walked toward the couches.  
You froze, seeing your two best friends sitting on the couch. Sure, they were on opposite couches, and they were looking anywhere but each other, but still. Your two lawyers were in the same room.  
Your heart sped up, and suddenly Matts head snapped to where you were standing. You coughed, alerting Foggy that you were there.  
You could see the guilt and tears in both of their eyes.  
Everything you wanted to say to them disappeared, and you couldn't think of anything good to say.  
"H-hi." You stuttered.  
You practically facepalmed. Hi?! That's all you could think of?! Really?  
Foggy chuckled slightly. "Hey."  
You both looked towards Matt, who stayed silent. He looked like he was struggling with something.  
You sat on the couch your boyfriend was on, but left space in between the two of you, just in case.  
You looked between Foggy and Matt. Foggy's hair was combed and jelled back, and wore a grey suit that you could only assume that it was his work attire. Matt was in a t-shirt and sweatpants, but his hair was floofed up like usual.  
The awkward silence dragged on until Matt sighed. "We're sorry, (Y/N)," Matt started, turning his head to you. His eyes were fixed on your knees. "Foggy and I talked about just how bad this has gotten-"  
"And we're both extremely sorry." Foggy butted in.  
You looked at the glass of water that was on the coffee table in front of you. Tears already pricked your eyes. "I know," you whispered. "I know you're sorry, but I don't-I don't know..." You were getting frustrated with yourself.  
You started tugging on your hair, tears from anger and sadness overflowed your eyes.  
The warm and calloused hands of your boyfriend took a hold of your wrists, and pulled your hand into his.  
"We wanna try to make it better-make it work again." He explained. His shining brown and gold eyes somehow found your (E/C) eyes. He smiled warmly at you.  
You didn't smile back.  
"You broke a promise before, how do I know you won't break it again?" You asked cautiously. You wanted to believe them, but you couldn't. It was too painful.  
"You don't know. Sadly, that's the truth, but you know we're telling the truth when we say that we wanna be friends again." Foggy pleaded.  
"The three musketeers..." Matt trailed off. You grinned at him, a few tears traveled down your cheeks.  
You took one hand out if Matt's, and reached out to take one of Foggy's, Matt doing the same.  
You sighed, and leaned your head against Matt's shoulder. He kissed your forehead, and warmth spread all over your body.  
"I double pinky promise that this will never end. That we'll always be friends." Foggy said, smile like a dork.  
The three of you held out two sets of pinkies.  
"Pinky Swear."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it!  
> Please comment if you want another one, and if you have any ideas! ^_^


End file.
